


With love, from A to A

by Annie_Blossom



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I Love You
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Blossom/pseuds/Annie_Blossom
Summary: A Alejandro, el que me hace creer que soy hermosa.Gracias por estos tres años.





	With love, from A to A

**Author's Note:**

> A Alejandro, el que me hace creer que soy hermosa.  
> Gracias por estos tres años.

 

* * *

 

_I stare at the girl in the mirror_  
_T-shirt, torn up jeans, no beauty queen_  
_But the way that you see me_  
_You get underneath me_  
_And all my defenses just fall away_  
_Fall away_

 

Veo fijamente y con detalle a la chica en el espejo. Insípida, de apariencia simplona y común, piel de un tono extraño, largo cabello color carbón complementado con un par de ojos rasgados a juego, pestañas que apuntan hacia abajo, cejas espesas sin forma, lentes gruesos que delatan el elevado grado de miopía de su portadora, acné, esquinas de la boca que se curvan en una mueca extraña al sonreír, nariz de gancho, cuerpo delgado, pequeños senos caídos, glúteos inexistentes y estrías en los muslos. 

 

¿Qué viste aquella muchacha que observo y juzgo reflejada? Una camiseta, jeans rotos y va descalza.  
No es una reina de belleza, no es hermosa, no es perfecta. No está ni cerca de serlo. 

 

Triste y decepcionada, me alejo de aquel trozo de cristal que cruelmente me grita la realidad a la cara, sólo para encontrarte sentado en una esquina de mi cama, observándome con atención mientras una sonrisa boba se dibuja en tus facciones, aquella sonrisa de idiota enamorado que siempre me regalas. 

 

Esa mirada penetrante acompañada de aquella sonrisa que embriaga elevan mi autoestima como espuma de mar, derrumban mis muros, solidifican mis débiles cimientos y hacen desaparecer mis defensas. 

 

_I stand naked before you now_  
_No walls to hide behind_  
_So here am I see all of my scars_  
_Still here you are_  
_I bare my soul and I'm not afraid_  
_Not afraid_

 

Jamás te he mostrado mi cuerpo desnudo, aún así varias veces he imaginado el momento. Tiempo atrás estaba terriblemente avergonzada, pensando en la repulsión que podría causarte verme sin un vestido tapando lo malo, sin una toalla cubriendo mis imperfecciones o sin un muro tras el cual ocultarme, viendo cada una de mis cicatrices, marcas y relieves. 

 

Sin embargo, con lo poco que has visto no has hecho más que amarme y entregarme confianza.  
“La belleza es subjetiva” dijiste, “según mis ojos y punto de vista, eres la mujer más bella que ha habitado el planeta, cada cosa que llamas imperfección no es más que otra parte de ti, pues la perfección del cuerpo también es subjetiva, y para mí eres perfecta” ¿cómo puede ser posible que con sólo simples palabras me tengas a tus pies? 

  
Puede ser que no te haya mostrado mi cuerpo, pero te he desnudado mi alma sin vergüenza alguna, mostrándome tal y como soy con defectos incluidos, infantil; boba; irresponsable; perezosa; inteligente; curiosa; optimista; despistada; quisquillosa; frívola; perspicaz; excitable; cargada de energía y quizás algo engreída. ¿Qué hiciste luego de eso? Desnudarne tu alma, tu corazón, tu ser y tu esencia, solamente para luego mostrarte más enamorado.

 

Contigo soy hermosa, o al menos eso me haces creer. Siempre te agradeceré eso. 


End file.
